Roman Torchwick
Roman Torchwick was an antagonist of the Rooster Teeth web series, RWBY. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Big Smoke vs Roman Torchwick (Abandoned) * Roman Torchwick vs Felix * Roman Torchwick VS Fistrick (Completed) * Roman Torchwick vs. Gambit * Roman Torchwick VS Goro Majima * Guzma vs Roman Torchwick * Roman Torchwick vs Handsome Jack (Abandoned) * Hisoka vs Roman Torchwick (Abandoned) * Roman Torchwick VS Jacob Frye (Completed) * Roman Torchwick vs Jet the Hawk * [[The Joker Vs Roman Torchwick|'The Joker Vs Roman Torchwick']] (Completed) * Kingpin vs. Roman Torchwick * [[Roman Torchwick vs Kylo Ren|'Roman Torchwick vs Kylo Ren']]' '(Completed) * Locus (RvB) vs Roman Torchwick * Red Hood vs Roman Torchwick * Rouge vs Roman Torchwick (Completed) * Sundowner vs. Roman Torchwick (Completed) * Roman Torchwick vs Tyrone King (RoadRollerDIO) * Roman Torchwick Vs. Yoshikage Kira (Abandoned) Battles Royale * Kingpin vs. Roman Torchwick vs. Sly Cooper With Neopolitan * Joker and Harley Quinn vs Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan * Jet and Wave vs Roman and Neopolitan (RoadRollerDio) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Agent Wyoming (Red vs. Blue) * Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) * Deathstroke (DC Comics) * Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Felix (Red vs. Blue) * Harley Quinn (DC Comics) * Hazama (BlazBlue) * Lex Luthor (DC Comics) * The Penguin (DC Comics) * Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) * The Riddler (DC Comics) * Tohru Adachi (Persona) * Tony Montana (Scarface) * Wario (Super Mario Bros.) * Waluigi (Super Mario Bros.) History Death Battle Info Background *Height: 6'3 *Occupation: Wanted Criminal *Affiliation: Cinder Fall *Proclaimed Professional Thief *Partner of Neopolitan *Is a Smoker. Aura *Manifestations of one’s soul *Manifests as a force field that covers one's body *Can be used to block deadly attacks *Can heal minor wounds Skills *Skilled Pilot **Capable of Piloting a Bullhead and capable of **Capable of Piloting an Atlesian Airship by himself without assistance **Capable of Piloting an Atlesian Paladin-290 *Skilled Thief **Capable of Pickpocket Emerald Sustrai without her noticing *Skilled Planner and Criminal Mastermind **Came up with Various Plans and Robberies too Steal Shipments of Dust **Capable of coming up with various Escape Plans Melodic Cudgel *Type: Ranged and Melee *Fires Flare like Projectiles from the base of the gun *Fires two types of Flares; One Red and One White *Flares are Strong Enough to blow holes within Pavements *Can fire Several Shots in Rapid Succession *Roman can also use Melodic Cudgel as a Melee Weapon *Melodic Cudgel's Handle has a tether connected and can be fired *Handle of Melodic Cudgel can be used as a Grapple Weapon *Is surprisingly bendable *When he fires a Flare, he can hook it onto the handle of Melodic Cudgel to turn it into a shockwave projectile Feats *Capable of Holding Off Sun Wukong and Blake Belladonna by himself *Dodged and Blocked a Barrage of Point-Blank Shotgun blasts from Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang *Was able to track Blake Belladonna in a fight despite the fact that she was using her Semblance *Alongside Neopolitan was able to easily best Ruby Rose *Despite being Human and having been shown clear hate and malice as well as shown his dislike for them, was capable of convincing multiple Faunus during a White Fang Rally to side with him and the White Fang *Despite not having discovered his Semblance, was still capable of taking on Blake, Ruby, and Sun in their respective fights Faults *Roman has not Discovered his Semblance *Aura is Finite *Can be taken by Surprise and unable to adapt properly to certain attacks *Overconfident and underestimates his foes resulting in his death Trivia * On the RWBY DVD, Volume 1, the director states that Roman Torchwick’s appearance is a “shout-out to A Clockwork Orange,” with Roman echoing the character Alex DeLarge. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Gun Wielders Category:Human Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RWBY Characters Category:Villains Category:Mobsters Category:Mecha wielder Category:Criminals